Halloween
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: The exstention for Halloween from House of Couples! This is not a Jeflie! It has friendship in that area, all Jara! And some Amfie...READ AND REVIEW! Hope y'all enjoy it! I DON'T OWN HOA! This was prompted by justkeeptyping!


**The Halloween Exstention! Oooohhhh! R&R!**

* * *

Jerome whistled casually as he strolled across the yard to school. He liked walking by himself; it gave him time to think. Sometimes about nothing in particular, just reflection on what his life was like. This time his thoughts wondered to the raven haired beauty, Mara. He often thought about her, but rarely did he just to look deep into their relationship. He never wanted to dig too deep, afraid he might find something that would cause them to have a fight, or even worse, break up. But this time he couldn't help but think about it. How they got along so well, how they rarely had any bumps in the road and if they did, they'd get right back up, dust themselves off and ready to take on the next problem. They were a sort of cliché couple but Jerome wouldn't have it any other way, and he was sure Mara felt the same way. He gazed at Mara in his mind, with one of the many photos he'd taken and carved into his memory for permanent remembrance. Her long, soft black hair that Jerome never got tired of running his fingers through, her chocolate brown orbs he never wanted to look away from. Her small hands that he loved to hold, her body, the way it seemed she was built to fit into his side perfectly. Her laugh, soft and smooth, and where that glorious sound came from, her mouth. So perfect, the way it molded to Jerome's, the fact that he was the only one that was allowed to kiss them. It was like she got more beautiful everyday he saw her. He loved Mara. And that's what got him thinking, more than he was already.

What if she became so beautiful that she'll be swarmed by every guy she meets? What if she didn't want to be with him anymore after that? What if she found someone better than he ever will be?

No.

He couldn't let that happen. Everyone knew he and Mara were perfect together. So why would they split up? Well, it doesn't matter; because as long as Jerome was being his usual manipulative self, she wasn't going to break up with him.

* * *

"What about you two," Amber asked, turning to Jerome and Mara, who were huddled over a book that no one bothered to find out what the title was. "What are you going as?"

"For what," Jerome looked up at her through his blonde fringe.

"The Halloween party, duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Surprise," Mara replied.

"Can you give us a hint?"

"It's something I would defiantly wear." Jerome smirked, slamming the book shut and standing. He placed a kiss on the top of Mara's head and left the room without another word.

"Something you would never expect me to wear." Mara answered and left for her own room.

"Well, what could that be," Joy wondered.

* * *

"This is going to be awesome," Alfie grinned, sneaking into the school with Jerome.

The Halloween party this year was not only for the students but for family members as well. Jerome and Alfie had volunteered to help decorate for the party and could not be more proud of their accomplishment.

"This is going to be our best prank yet," Jerome added. "We'll have Mara and Amber running into our arms in seconds."

Alfie grinned, looking at the wall with a faraway look in his brown eyes as he thought about Amber demanding for his protection from the 'ghosts'. He snapped out of his fantasy when Jerome jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. He jerked his head to the control panel in the corner of the room. This was expensive equipment that Jerome and Alfie had begged Alfie's parents for. They took their positions before the labeled buttons and dials and peered at the small TV screen with the four windows, showing them the rooms they had set up their pranks. The first family came into view and Jerome smirked, waiting for them to step into the right position. He flipped a switch and pressed a blue button as Alfie grinned, turning a dial to seven. Screams filled the school, fog rolled out into the hallway and a fake skeleton swung in to meet them. The little girl in the group shrieked and hid behind her father's leg. The other three, the parents and the son, stared at the skeleton in shock. The screams died down and Alfie hit another switch.

"_Welcome to Anubis' House of Horror, enter if you dare…"_ the skeleton cackled evilly and shot back up to the ceiling.

It was cliché but affective nonetheless.

Families and students that Alfie and Jerome didn't know continued to pour in. They would run off and come back a few minutes later and try to get past it before the two jokesters could start up the first bit, others, such as Patricia and Eddie, decided to brave it and walk through. Only a few people made it to the ballroom and after the third time of scaring the same people, Jerome told Alfie to let them pass. Jerome and Alfie snuck into the ballroom unnoticed and looked at the swarm of people, with mischievous glints in their eyes. They pulled their zombie masks on and stumbled into the people groaning. Laughing hysterically when half the people fled, they ran back into the control room.

* * *

"Come on, Mara, Alfie and Jerome are waiting for us." Amber called through the bathroom door, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her angel halo jiggling over her head.

"Hold on, let me fix my skirt." Mara said back, concentration evident in her voice.

Mara stepped out of the bathroom and smoothed out her skirt one more time, smiling at Amber. She was dressed as a devil. Mara Jeffray was dress as a cute devil. It wasn't your usual cute devil costume though. The skirt came just above her knees, a belt tight around her waist. Her shirt, instead of a tight, revealing corset, was a long sleeve lace top. A tank top was under it and it wasn't revealing at all. She had knee high red boots with a small heal and devil horns headband in her black hair.

"Woah, you're right, this is defiantly not something you'd wear." Amber stated.

"Come on," Mara linked arms with her and pulled her downstairs.

They crossed the yard quickly and entered the school calmly. That is until a skeleton fell in front of them. They screamed and ran past it in a flash. More and more scary things, popped out of the dark corners of the hallway, fog covered the floor and blood was splattered on the walls. Mara and Amber hurried through the halls and screeched when to figures stepped in front of them.

"Woah, girls, calm down," Alfie waved his hands frantically.

"Oh, Alfie," Amber cried, falling into his arms, hugging him close to her.

"Jerome," Mara gasped, holding a hand to her speeding heart.

"Jeffray, are you ok—" he stopped when he took in her appearance. "Oh, dear God,"

"What don't you like it?" Mara tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously as Amber was led away by Alfie.

He dragged his fingers through his blonde hair, which was slicked back. He wore a black suit with a dark red tie that matched Mara's red costume perfectly. The black made his skin look even paler and his blue eyes glowed from the dim lighting in the hallway.

"I was right, you get more beautiful every day I see you," he breathed out.

Mara's cheeks colored to match her outfit and cupped her elbow, looking up at him shyly.

"So, sexy," he growled, leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

Mara giggled and took his hand in hers. "Come on,"

"Why can't we stay out here? I know the perfect place we can go to be alone." He whined, tugging her away from the direction of the ballroom.

"Jerome," she raised a stern eyebrow at him.

"Fine," he muttered and let her pull him into the room of bright lights and blaring music.

She led him into the middle of the dance floor and pulled him into her, guiding his hands to her hips. She swayed to the upbeat music as he stared down at her with fascination. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pushed her lips into his.

Jerome doesn't have to worry about Mara getting bored of him.

* * *

**1,425 words.**

**REVIEW!**

**Proverbs 12:11 **

**"Whoever works his land will have plenty of bread, but he who follows worthless pursuits lacks sense."**

**God bless! **

**-Rachel**


End file.
